Linger Book One: Of War
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: Keeshma and her new Jedi master Aayla Secura are sent on a mission to Felucia, then they find themselves separated without contact, just their lightsabers. Will they find each other? Find out. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk & Padawans-to-be

**Hello! This is very different from what I write about, but I will attempt this!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada. I only own Keeshma. Everything else goes to Disney.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

"And a one two swish your lightsabers- stop! Stop!" A young Jedi named Obi-Wan said. "Keeshma, you need to focus on the Force. Concentrate." The 27 year old Jedi Knight said.

A young, blue T'wilek girl closed her eyes. She deactivated her lightsaber. "Master Kenobi, may I speak to you after class?" The 14 year old Youngling said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course Keeshma." He looked up. "Everyone, get your things and get out!" There was a chorus of cheers as the class of younglings ran out the door. All but one.

"Keeshma." The Jedi said. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Keeshma nodded. "Yes Master Kenobi. I am older than half the younglings in my class! I was wondering, when will I become someone's Padawan?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "We will speak to the Council about this... issue."

The 14 year old laughed. "Thank you, Master Kenobi!" She threw her arms around him. "I might be a Padawan! I might be a Padawan!" She singsonged.

She ran away. Turning back, she said,"thank you!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Your welcome." He said as he walked away.

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan went to his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Anakin looked at his Master.

"Master... " He said. "What's up?"

"Can you tell me how you felt when you first became a Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, out of the blue.

"Well, I was happy, until I found out about the 'no attachments' rule. I wanted to marry Padmé, then I got mad, and now here I am, a random cool person who knows he's better than... basically, everyone!" Anakin stated.

"Okay…... well uh, just how you felt when you became a Padawan learner."

"Oh!" Anakin said. "Excited. Dissapointed to leave my Mother. Disappointed to not be with Padmé."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Anakin, I think its time for you to have "the talk", once again." Said Obi-Wan, emphasising the words "the talk".

"MASTER!" Anakin whined. "You always give that talk to me when I complain about the code! That code is baloney."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It all starts with the reproducting system..."

OoOoOoOo

Keeshma looked down. Without realising it, she bumped into Jedi Master Aayla Secura.

"Oh! Master Secura! I didn't see you! My apologies." The younger T'wilek said.

"Don't worry, its alright." Aayla said. "How are you, Keeshma?"

"I'm excited. I just spoke to Master Kenobi about advancing to a Padawan learner."

You see, Aayla Secura and Keeshma Walla have always been friends.

Aayla grinned. "Maybe I'll take a special someone as my Padawan."


	2. Chapter 2: Padawan Keeshma-Not Youngling

**A/N: Hello people who are I hope reading this story. Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Only Keeshma and Alya are mine. Everything else goes to Disney. :(**

 **OoOo**

 **Keeshma POV**

I am waiting outside the High Jedi Council room waiting to see if anybody will take me on as a padawan learner. Master Secura said that she may take me as her own. I clutch my robes and pace around the room. I hear a loud voice that could only belong to Master Windu's.

"Youngling Walla, you may come in." Master Windu boomed.

I walked into the room, slowly. I pushed the fear out of my mind. I put on a calm face and bowed my head.

"Want to become a padawan, you do, hmm?" Master Yoda spoke.

I looked at him. "Yes." I began,"I do. Usually by my age you are picked by somebody to be their padawan. I am also the eldest youngling here."

"Is there any–" Master Windu began.

"I will." Aayla, a friend of mine, said. "Take her."

"Give her your braid, you will." Yoda directed,"then take her to your quarters."

She bowed her head. "Yes Master Yoda. May the Force be with you all."

"May the Force be with you too Master Secura."

 **OoOoOoOo**

Whrn we got to the quarters, Aayla looked at me. "You should start calling me 'Master. Any questions?"

"What should I do when you're gone?" I asked.

"Go on the datapad, hang out with some other padawan learners, anything really."

"What about missions? When will we go on one?"

"Later. You're just getting used to being a padawan learner." She said.

"How long will meetings take?" I asked.

"30–45 minutes. That reminds me, I need to talk to Master Ti. Any more questions?"

"No. Bye! MTFBWY!" I yelled.

"MTFBYW!" She yelled back.

She left and there was a knock on the door. I opened and saw a human girl playing with her long, choclate-like hair. She looked up and her emerald eyes sparkled and her caucasian face lit up. She stopped looking down at her black outfit.

We hugged and squealed like fangirls. "Alya!" I squealed.

"Keeshma!" She squealed back. "Oh my Gods! You're a padawan now! Eeeeeek!"

I nodded. "Omg! You're here! Come in!" She walked into the door.

"Is that uncomfortable? What you're wearing?" She asked.

I looked down at my outfit. A tight leather vest that had corset type backing to it. I looked down at my pants. Cream colored pants that were very tight and tight boots that went to my knees and I realized it was very uncomfortable.

"Now that you mention it, quite uncomfortable, yes." I admitted. I took off my vest and boots. I was very relaxed after that. "Oh wow. That is so much better."

"It looks more like it. So, updates! I need updates! Aayla is your master, right? You've always been friends, right? Have you met Anakin?"

"Oh, Obi-Wan's padawan? Sure, yeah. I have met him." I said.

"Can I see your lightsaber?" She asked. I grabbed it and unhooked it from my utility belt. She turned it on. The blue color glew. "Where's your other?" I gave her my second. She turned it on. The purple blade shone. "I could never use two lightsabers at once."

"Oh. Well. Can I have mine back?" I asked. She gave them back.

"Well... I've got to go." She said.

I waved. "Bye!" She left and Aayla came in.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

I nodded. "She is a friend of mine. Her name is Alya."

"Okay." Aayla sat on her bed. "Its 02300. I'm usually asleep at this hour. To bed! Get your vest and sabers then scram!"

O **oOoOoOo**

A **/N: Read review, you know what to do! But remember, constructive critisim is okay but flames are not! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Council Discussions

**A/N: Barney is my enemy. Put a shot gun up his nose. Pull the trigger there he goes. Barney is my enemy. Thank you for the follow Hamer – I think I got that right.**

 **Happy 4th of July! Independence day! Cool.**

 **Disclaimer: No way José. Hi José! I don't know who you are, but hi! But I do own Keeshma and Alya. Ahsoka Tano will make an appearence as Youngling Tano in this chapter.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Aayla POV**

I opened my eyes, wiping the crust off. I yawned and stretched my arms.

I heard screams of two teenage girls. I turned to look at them. A human girl in her jamies, with a picture of Leh Macosztagh; a female pop star singing.

"Are there anymore holographs? She is so perfect!" A Twi'lek squealed. She saw me and her leku (A/N: Its called leku I guess. :P) darkened. "Hi Master... Its a nice morning. So..."

The human smiled. "I forgot, Shaak wanted to talk to me. She uh... yeah... bye Kee-Kee!"

My padawan waved. "Bye Aly!" She turned to me when Alya left. "Good morning Master!"

"My padawan... my padawan who woke me up!" I grinned. My alarm chrono. 01400. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I have to be at the meeting in 5! I'll be back."

I went to get changed in the fresher. I ran out without saying goodbye to Keeshma.

I got to the council room. I glanced at my chrono. 2 minutes early. I walk to my chair.

The meeting starts in 5... 4... 3... 2…1.

Master Windu announced the meeting to begin. After a few discussions, Master Windu called my name.

"...And that is why we're sending Master Secura and her padawan Walla will go to Felucia to find the Sith that keeps fleeing; Asajj Ventress."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Master Windu, do you realize that Padawan Walla hasn't even experienced training with me yet? This is very abrupt. She just became a padawan! She can't do this on her own. What if we lose each other?"

That is when Master Kenobi interrupted."I agree 100 percent. She is just a padawan. No, she is just a former youngling literally a padawan for a night. It would be very crazy to do this."

Master Windu frowned. "In two weeks would the mission to Felucia take place. Not normally enough time to start training but we could help her learn more. We could teach her advanced ways younger padawans like her would _never_ use."

"Master Windu, this is very unlike what you usually say." I said.

"Master Secura, you have to do this. You are the only one who has yet to find her. Do this."

"Master Windu, you do realize that we need a vote if we can't agree. We always do that." I grinned.

"Alright. For Master Secura and Padawan Walla to go to the planet of Felucia to search for the Sith Asajj Ventress say aye." Master Windu said.

About 25 voices said,"aye."

"Allopposed."

"Nay."

"It has been decided; Master Secura and Padawan Walla will go on a mission to Felucia to search for Asajj Ventress. "

Master Yoda spoke up. "Concluded, this meeting is. Dismissed, everybody is."

OoOoOoOo

I walked through my quarters to find Anakin Skywalker with my padawan Keeshma laughing.

"But she saw you?" She asked, her hand clomped over her mouth, laughing.

Anakin nodded, also laughing. "Then I slapped him."

"Then I said,'hi everySkywalker!'" I interrupted. I went back out; I left something at Shaak's.

An orange Torguta came up to me. "Excuse me, are you Master Secura?"

I grinned. "The one and only! Who are you?"

The Torguta rubbed her leku. "I-I'm Youngling Ashoka Tano. I was a friend of Keeshma's when she was a youngling. I was her roomate. She left her lucky boot in our- her room."

I nodded. "Why don't you take it to her?" I suggested.

She nodded, going inside. I listened. "Kee-Kee!"

"Sokii!" She squealed. It was silent for a moment. They were probably embracing.

"Your boot."

"Thanks babe. Bye!"

She left. I walked. "I need to talk to you." I said. "To Keeshma."

Anakin left. "What?"

I sighed. "We are going on a mission to Felucia to find Ventress in two weeks. We need to start training you now." I said.

She whooped. "Can't wait."

My eyes widened. "This is crazy."

"Can we just start training me now? "Fine."

 **OoOoOoOo**

I swung my lightsabers–practice sabers of course. A whoosh of a purple saber struck my blue as the blue of Keeshma's blue against green. I swung at her neck. She ducked.

"Nice reflex." I complimented. "But when you're ducked you might want to kick the person you are fighting against. Or when you are behind them, you could get their back."

She nodded. "I'm tired. I am giving up. We have been fighting for 2 hours. Let's finish."

"'Kay." I agreed, walking out the door.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: That took four hours. But I am doing multiple things, so this might not be as long as I thought. See you next time I update. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Premonitions

**A/N: So sorry about my no update problem but I am going in the woods in a few days and I won't have any updates on my stories for a bit but her is chappie four!**

 **No shout outs yet...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Only Keeshma is mine.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Keeshma POV**

 _I was running through the colorful forest of Felucia. My lightsabers were ignited. I tripped and fell, getting my knee scraped. I got up. Blood was pouring down my leg as I started to trip on a plant again._

 _I heard a female voice behind me. "You thought you could run." The woman whispered, a chill went down my spine. "But don't worry. You will see your master again, when you both are dead." She placed a foot on my back and took off one of her lightsabers from her belt. She ignited it and stabbed me. I screamed as my life faded away..._

I woke up and looked around. _That never happened before._ I thought. _What was that? A dream perhaps?_ I looked around the room. I saw my master, sleeping peacefully in her bed. I took off the blanket that covered me. I put on my robe and quietly went out the door. I went to the meditation chamber, only to be greeted by a voice.

"Padawan Walla." The voice said.

I turned to see Master Kenobi inthe doorway. "Master Kenobi." I greeted.

He walked towards me. "If I may, why are you up this late?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I am in the meditation chamber, what else would I have done?" I hesitated.

"Something tells me you're not telling the whole truth. Something called the 'Force'." The man smiled.

"Okay. I had a dream." I started. "It was frightening, full of darkness, hate, anger. I was on my mission, and I assume a Sith started speaking to me and then, they... it... I died." I closed my eyes.

Master Kenobi sighed. "Keeshma, Anakin, he has dreams like those. I try helping him, but he refuses the help I give."

I looked up at him. "Do you know anybody who would help?"

"Master Yoda. You can also talk to Anakin about the dream."

I smiled. "Thank you Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, young padawan." He replied.

* * *

 **Anakin POV**

I woke up, hearing a knock at the door. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. Another knock.

"Anakin, its Keeshma. Open up." Said a Twi'lek from down the hall.

I groaned. "Go away!" I screamed.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on. You know what, the doors slide open."

"There's a passcode." I reminded.

I heard Obi-Wan's voice from his bed. "Anakin, stop being a jerk." He put his datapad down and walked to the door, which slid open. "I am going to leave you both alone and eat some _yummy_ temple food."

Keeshma walked in. "Get up Anakin. It is 0700 hours and I need to talk."

"Talk to yourself." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "To you."

"About what?"

"I had a dream. Or a _vision_ even." She muttered.

I poked my head out of the covers. I eyed her. She had dark bags under her eyes which were bloodshot. "It must've been horrible."

She squinted at me. "It was full of the dark side." She icily whispered.

"What happened?"

"I was running through the forest of Felucia on my mission. I kept tripping, I was getting injured worse and worse whenever I tripped. A woman, probably a Sith, started saying that she killed Aayla and she was going to kill me next. Finally, I tripped again, she kept me down and stabbed me." She put her head in her hands.

"Do you have any idea who that was?"

She hesitated. "Ventress, probably." She looked at me. "What should I do?"

"Yoda would be the best choice, most likely."

"What would you do?" Keeshma asked.

"I would go to Yoda." I suggested.

She smiled. "Thanks Anakin." She said. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too."

* * *

 **Aayla POV**

I was eating really gross Temple soup, talking to Kit Fisto.

"Who do you think was a better Holonet reporter, Calenoshire Fryzonsky or Anwayette Shara?" (A/N: My OC's. Also, this is improv.) Kit asked.

"Anwayette Shara. She had a good personality while Calenoshire Frhzonsky was a prick." I informed.

"That is so rude Aayla! Even if it is true!" She exclaimed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to us. "What's so rude?"

Kit spoke first. "Aayla called the new reporter a prick."

Obi-Wan threw his hand over his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "why?"

"He is always like,'that was so depressing, but you should be glad to get out alive.' Or,'I think they tried killing you because that outfit is horrible!'" I quoted.

"He's an optimist who is giving out fashion advice while making a joke." Obi-Wan defended. I looked at him. "I was making a joke."

"Then why was it taken so seriously?" Shaak asked.

"Nevermind. Aayla, has Keeshma spoken to you yet?"

"What?"

"She spoke to Anakin and I. She may be going to Yoda." He said.

"She never said anything about it to me? I don't even know what she said!" I said, my voice high.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm damn sure she didn't! What was it about?"

"She said things about her death, there was the dark side all around the dream and that was all."

I got up. "I'm going to go see her." _Keeshma._ I called through the Force. _I need to talk to you._

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh. Aayla is mad? Should she be mad?**

 **Choose:**

 **A. Should Aayla get mad?**

 **B. Should she not?**

 **I will update when that ^^ is answered.**

 **For now; read and review, you know what to do. Constructive critisism is okay but flames are NOT. Bye.**


End file.
